


reduction

by YouAreMyDesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Double Penetration, Fisting, Knotslut Will Graham, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Will Graham, Oral Knotting, Top Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign
Summary: His throat is so bare of teeth, his mouth too dry – he wants blood. Wants to bite and break under something stronger than he is.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, _fuck_ , yeah, good boy."

Will groans, eyes falling closed as, behind him, Winston fucks deep, huffing loudly against Will's nape. His paws scratch lightly at Will's flanks, holding him fast as he forces his knot into Will's slick, warm body, plugging him full as he starts to come. He nips at Will's shoulder and Will whines, trembling, his fingers curling in his bedsheet.

It's the second night of his heat and if Will finds himself, again, wondering why the fuck he's so stubborn at every other time of the month – an alpha would feel so fucking good, keep him knotted and hobbled for hours and hours until Will was sated. His dogs keep him warm, protect him from intruders, and keep him company, but there's something to be said for pillow talk, which is sorely lacking with his current arrangement.

He reaches beneath his hips, stroking his cock idly as Winston floods his ass. Charlie already had his turn, and next will be Buster if Will can get low enough. He needs to find a _big_ dog, one that's so large he can mount Will easily when he's in heat, that can reach his neck and bite down as animals do.

Winston tugs on his knot and Will whines, arching up to keep him in, clamping down, and Winston huffs, collapsing full-body over Will, panting heavily. Will can feel his tail wagging lazily as he licks the sweat from Will's skin, his long hair brushing over Will's sensitive flesh.

His knot deflates, and a thick stream of come follows him. Winston huffs again, licking through the mess, and Will collapses to the bed with another groan – almost enough, almost, fuck, he needs something _bigger._

"Buster," he whispers, and the little terrier yips at him, jumping into the place his packmate left behind. Will turns his head and clicks his tongue, spreads his ass cheeks apart so Buster can smell his slick, can smell where his packmates have left a mess in Will.

Buster snuffles between his thighs, red cock peeking out from his sheath. He's small enough that he can put his front paws on Will's back and rut his hips down, finding Will's slick, fucked-open hole and sinking in immediately. He's too small to satisfy, and Will lets out a soft, plaintive sound, moaning when Buster barks loudly and his knot swells. Will barely feels it.

He brings his other fist to his mouth, sobbing with unmet need. Fuck, he needs a big dog. The biggest fucking one he can find. Maybe a Great Dane or a Mountain Dog, some kind of shepherd, he doesn't fucking care, as long as it's male and as long as it isn't fixed.

Beside him, Lola is watching carefully – she's the den mother of the group, and sits by Will's head as he's mounted, watching him with soft black eyes beneath the white, curling fringe of her fur. She rises at the sound of Will's whine, goes to him and licks over his face as Buster flops against his back.

Will shivers, and whines again, groaning when Buster pulls out of him, his knot too small and Will's ass too slick to keep him in. The last male dog Will has is Harley – the biggest dog, too, a sleek mix of retriever and shepherd, he thinks.

"Yes," Will breathes, when Harley climbs onto the bed, thick tail wagging wildly as he noses at Will's wet hole. "Yeah, good boy, come on." Will lifts his hips in readiness, groans when Harley mounts him, powerful and warm, and shoves himself into Will's ass.

Harley's cock is long and thick, spreads Will open the best out of all his boys, and Will moans, trembling finely under Harley's sleek-furred, heavy torso. Harley bites at his shoulder, grunting as he fucks Will with deep, harsh thrusts – almost enough, _almost_ – and then his knot swells and he forces it into Will.

Will comes with a scream, jerking his cock roughly, the fire of his heat sated somewhat at feeling a knot big enough to plug him up. Dog come is coated down his thighs, gushing from his ass, his shoulders and back slick with sweat and fur and saliva. He hates going into heat, hates it with a burning passion, but sometimes, _sometimes_ , it's almost worth it when he gets a knot with no strings attached.

Harley nips at his back, growling loudly as Will comes on his knot, spills slick and warm over his hand and between his knees. Nightmares aren't the only reason Will washes his sheets so frequently.

His eyes are wet, his chest tight because he wants to scream, wants to howl, wants to shed his skin and run into the woods and cry out for the closest alpha, that can chase him and mount him properly. He misses _hands_ , wants to feel nails and teeth and hear the snarl of a living man behind him, filling him up. He wants to be afraid of getting pregnant. He wants to be so full his body has no choice.

He burns, sore and tight and shuddering, and stretches his arms above his head as Harley finishes, grunting, and pulls out when his knot goes down enough.

Will collapses to the bed, knowing it will take a while before even Charlie is able to fuck him again. He reaches for a knotted dildo that sits by his bedside, rolls onto his back and fucks it into him, whimpering when that, too, doesn't feel like enough. His hands don't grab like an alpha's can, his throat is so bare of teeth, his mouth too dry – he wants blood. Wants to bite and break under something stronger than he is.

He works himself to another orgasm, sobbing as he comes over his own hand, clamping tight around the toy. He pulls it out and rolls onto his stomach again, hoping he might catch some sleep. The moon is full outside, illuminating his dogs and himself, and bathing the air in silver, and maybe if he positions himself just right, he'll wake up to one of his dogs fucking him again, giving him just a taste of what he needs.

 

 

Will's door opens, and he stirs, panic flaring up in him – because he has his pack, but he's a lone omega, and in heat, and in no condition to fight off an intruder. A dark, low voice in his head whispers that maybe he wouldn't fight at all.

He lifts his head, and gasps at the sight. Through the door prowls the biggest dog Will has ever seen – it's huge, would easily come to his chest if he were standing, all-black and snarling. His dogs cower at the sight of it – even Winston, loyal as he is, shies back at the sight of such a massive beast.

It looks like a dog, but Will thinks there must be some wolf in him – his ears are sharply pointed like a Doberman, muzzle flat and wide and wrinkled to show long, sharp teeth.

He shivers.

The dog looks at him, eyes almost glowing and golden in the moonlight, and it seems to take him in just as carefully as Will is watching him. Will is frozen, heat flickering around the corners of his vision, making him see not a threat, but potential.

He presses his lips together, and arches his hips.

The wolf walks over to him, slowly, and sniffs curiously at the mess between his legs – presses its nose to Will's wet ass, and Will whimpers, and pushes himself upright. This dog is _huge_ , and if Will knows anything, it's the sounds animals make when they're presented with an opportunity to fuck.

The beast snarls lowly, big enough that he doesn't even need to climb onto the bed – can simply plant his forelegs on either side of Will's ribs, settles his teeth gentle and wide along the nape of Will's neck, and ruts between Will's legs.

Will trembles, moaning weakly, and reaches back between his thighs to wrap around the dog's slick, thick cock. _God_ , he feels huge, and is already dripping. Will shudders as the beast growls, tongue dragging wide and heavy along Will's nape, and he pushes his cock up so it can find Will's hole.

The dog snarls loudly, and thrusts in without hesitation. Will cries out, hollow and aching, presses his chest to the bed as the dog mounts him and fucks him hard and fast, his mattress creaking under the strain. He's so _big_ , he's filling Will just as he likes, and fucks him like a man – long, fast things that make Will feel hobbled and choked, every thrust causing him to gasp and moan.

He reaches beneath himself, stroking his cock tightly as the big dog fucks him. His fur is long, shaggy, brushing along Will's back and thighs as he bites down, gentle enough not to hurt but hard enough to threaten it.

"Oh God, _yes_ , fuck, _fuck_ …" It feels so fucking good, Will is wet and wanting and the animal is fucking him so _good_ , splitting him in two with his huge cock, snarling and grunting – he lasts longer than Will's dogs, and Will can feel himself tightening up, his gut clenching with hunger and anticipation.

He comes with a gasp, groaning loudly as he finishes, and the dog breathes out a sigh that sounds very pleased. He slows, but does not stop, pressing his furry belly flat to Will's ass and rutting as deep as he can.

His knot swells slowly, and Will whimpers, wincing as his rim is forced to part and accept it. _God_ , he's fucking huge, Will is broken open and covered and – _claimed_. That's the word his mind gives him, as the dog snarls and shudders, shoving his knot into Will's ass, and starts to come.

He's burning hot on the inside; Will can feel his come pooling, heavy spurts that pool deeper than the rest of them did, ensuring the highest chance of breeding. He wants it; tilts his hips and lowers his chest so that he can take it as deep as he can. His heat, cooled before, is utterly spent like fire blown out by a huge gust of wind.

He's sated, and lax, and sore as all Hell. He smiles.

He tilts his head and pets over the dog's cheek, sees no collar on him, nothing denoting him as someone's pet. "Where did you come from?" he murmurs softly, as the beast shivers and mouths at his shoulders, his fierce and strong muzzle parted, teeth dragging _so_ lightly. The way he's touching Will is very human, almost – his paws lift to grip Will's flanks, make Will's trembling thighs bear his weight, and Will thinks of hands. Thinks of kisses and licks along his nape when the dog nuzzles his hair.

His breath is hot, and smells of blood, and Will can't help himself – he purrs, unashamed. The dog's ears perk up at the sound, and he answers with a rumble of his own.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," he tells the animal, knowing that he won't be understood, but it's nice to speak to dogs sometimes, knowing they cannot judge. "Feel free to fuck me again if you're still here."

The dog huffs, like it's laughing.

 

 

Will wakes to hands on him – big, warm things, fiercely tightening when Will stiffens.

"Hush, darling," a voice murmurs, low and accented and smooth as honey. "My knot is still inside you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Will's mind is racing – he doesn't remember an alpha coming to him, and he's sure his dogs would have fought off a stranger. Maybe not the big dog, but definitely a man if he came to hurt Will. He lets out a quiet, frantic whine, and shudders as the man nuzzles his nape.

Kisses, softly, at his shoulder.

"I was surprised as well," the man says. His cock is, Will finds, still very firmly planted, his knot big and warm and lodged tight in Will. Will stiffens further, and wonders how much it would hurt if he pulled away. "I'm used to waking from my shift covered in blood, and dirt, and sweat. Not in the arms of possibly the sweetest thing I have ever seen."

Will frowns.

"Shift?" he repeats.

The alpha laughs, behind him, his knot tugging on Will's ass and Will whimpers, rolling his hips, reaching back and clamping down to get the other man to stay still.

He turns his head, finds that this stranger has soft-looking, straight, ashen hair. He's older than Will, and bears deep smile lines around his eyes and mouth. His eyes are dark, ringed with red, amber and mud and gold. He has the face of statues, of emperors – strong-featured and fine.

His teeth…

Will knows those teeth.

"That was…you?" he asks, weakly, and doesn't know if it's even a stupid question.

The alpha nods. His hands slide around Will, cup his swollen stomach, his other hand settling over Will's racing heart. He leans in and Will wants to let him, so he does, shivering when the alpha kisses wide and warm, open-mouthed, on his pulse.

"Certain times of the month," the man replies. "Like you – we both must shed our skins and howl."

"I don't…"

Will trembles, confused and disoriented and still very aware that the alpha's knot is stuck in him. It feels good, huge and hard, and Will isn't sure how long he's been stuck there but his ass is very sore, and he thinks he must have been knotted for a while. The idea of a knot that big, for that long, makes his stomach clench with hunger.

"I heard you, whimpering," the man says. "Followed your scent, and knew I could not resist it." He pauses, and adds; "Not what you signed up for, I understand. But if you're at all pleased with my performance, I'd be more than happy to offer it again, as often as you'd like."

Will swallows, and blinks at the door. At his dogs, in their beds, watching them both intently. They seem okay with the alpha being there, at least – even Lola is at ease, merely watching, but none of them are tense.

He licks his hips. "What's your name?"

"Hannibal," the man replies. "And yours?"

"Will."

Hannibal's chest vibrates with a rumbling purr – the same noise the dog made as Will drifted off to sleep. He shivers, lashes fluttering, and finally goes lax, letting Hannibal embrace and nuzzle him as much as he likes.

Hannibal shifts his weight, grunting as his knot finally deflates, and Will gasps, whining at the huge flood of come that leaks out of him, following Hannibal's softening cock. He clenches up, finds that he can't, and it's been so _long_ since he was so fucking open that he couldn't keep everything inside.

He turns, and claws at Hannibal's hip, making sure he stays still. "My heat isn't over yet," he growls.

Hannibal smiles, showing his teeth, his eyes dark and gleaming that alpha red. He breathes in deeply, and presses his nose to Will's hair.

"No," he says, soft with promise, hand gentle and heavy on Will's flank. Will tilts his head up, seeking more touch; the brush of their cheeks together, the glide of Hannibal's smooth skin over Will's stubble; the way Hannibal's hand slides into his hair and curls tightly.

"Would you like me to stay?" Hannibal murmurs.

Will snarls, and lunges, forcing Hannibal onto his back and straddling him, wet and open and wanting. "I'll kill you if you try to leave," he hisses, and Hannibal laughs, eyes brightening with humor and intrigue.

"Then I suppose I must stay," he says lightly. "Out of self-preservation."

Will grins at him, savage and wide. "You any good at hunting?" he purrs.

Hannibal's eyes flash, and his head tilts. "The best," he replies. Will doesn't doubt him.

"Good," he says, and leans down, drags his mouth open and wet along Hannibal's jaw, teases the edge of his canines, and moans when Hannibal grabs him and kisses him, forcing Will to roll again so he's pressed on his back, covered by Hannibal's weight. "Fuck me, and then hunt me, and then fuck me again."

Hannibal smiles, his eyes all-red now, every part of his body strong and flushed with warmth. He's big as a man, too, and powerful – Will can tell he's powerful. Every piece of Will is screaming to get Hannibal inside him again, so he leans up and kisses, forces his tongue into Hannibal's mouth with a growl, parts his thighs and arches until Hannibal starts to harden – incensed, as all alphas are, when in the presence of such a willing omega.

"Happily," he growls, when Will lets him breathe. He flattens his hands on Will's thighs, spreads him wider, and curls Will up so his knees are to his chest, so he can rut his cock between Will's legs as it hardens again. "Then, perhaps, if you're willing, I can take you to dinner."

Will laughs, the sound turning into a soft, breathy moan as Hannibal's cock finds his hole, and sinks in again. He's just as big as a man as he is a dog, and Will's entire body shudders with anticipation, wide and open and so fucking willing he can barely see.

"Fuck me first," he commands, and digs his nails into Hannibal's shoulders, wraps his legs around Hannibal's hips. "Feed me later."

Hannibal laughs, and leans down to kiss him again. "As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

There are times when Will is in heat outside of the full moon, so Hannibal cannot shift into his wolf form and give Will the big knot he so desperately craves during it. Of course, Will appreciates him as a man as well, but Hannibal is just a man, and an omega in heat is an insatiable thing, requiring constant knotting and seed to soothe the fires of their heat.

With that in mind, Hannibal purchases Brutus. He's a Great Dane, and has one of the most gentle temperaments Hannibal has ever seen in a non-fixed animal. He gets along well with the rest of Will's pack and did not so much fight for his place, sleeping at the end of Will's bed, but casually settled there, and was too large and stubborn for any of his other pack members to dissuade him.

Hannibal has already knotted him once, but his Will is a terribly driven thing, borderline starved when he goes into heat. And so Hannibal smiles, petting Will's hair as Will's lips and teeth spread wide around the knot in his mouth, and watches as Winston fucks him.

He will admit, Will has trained his animals very well – they are polite with their mouths and though there is an inevitable amount of scratching to be borne while they get into place, they fuck their master with a single-minded intent, giving Will the knots and seed he needs to soothe his heat and quell the raging desire to breed in his head.

Will whimpers, as Winston's knot swells and locks them together, baring his teeth, lashes fluttering closed. Hannibal pets through his sweaty, saliva-wet hair, pulls the soft curls from his nape and flattens his hand there to keep Will calm, placating him where omegas are most sensitive, so that Will doesn't buck and choke on the knot in his mouth.

Will trembles, shoulders arching and flexing as he struggles to bear Winston's weight, his breath hot and saliva dripping down from the corners of his mouth, slicking between Hannibal's thighs. Hannibal growls, tugging on Will's hair, and reaches below Will's chin to gently knead at his balls, coaxing another load into his omega's bruised, pretty mouth. Will swallows it eagerly, his throat muscles abused and swollen, his breaths heavy as Winston huffs, and pulls out. Hannibal's nostrils flare at such a heavy stink of dog come leaking out of his mate.

Charlie has already had his turn, and next is Buster – Hannibal learned the normal order of Will's dogs, so he knew who to expect next. With that in mind, he carefully lowers Will to the bed, giving the little dog enough room to jump up and flatten himself over Will's offered ass, panting as he works his little cock into Will.

Will whimpers, pawing at Hannibal's thighs, nails raking down harsh enough to make him shiver. He has learned that Will is wild, an untamed creature in the prime of his life, can bite and claw and give as good as he gets. Hannibal had never given much thought to entertaining a mate before Will, but now he could not fathom having anyone as reckless, as savage, as beautifully unashamed as this sweet, wonderful omega.

"I know, darling," he purrs, as Buster knots him, undoubtedly too small and giving too little for what Will needs. He pets over Will's red cheek as his knot deflates, and Will gasps, dripping come and saliva from his teeth. He looks up at Hannibal plaintively, paws at his belly and whimpers again.

"I need more," he gasps, throat so rough from abuse. "Please. Please, give me more."

Hannibal lifts his eyes, to see Buster moving away, panting and spent, his cock retreating back into its sheath as he trots back to the beds. Harley is next, larger than Winston but smaller than Charlie and Brutus. He reaches forward, smoothing a hand down Will's sweaty, scratched back, and vows he will cover every mark with one of his own when it's done.

Harley sniffs at his master's hole, licks through the mess the other dogs left, and Hannibal smiles. "Come on, boy," he coaxes, though Harley needs no encouragement. He mounts Will swiftly, powerful chest crushing Hannibal's hand to Will's back, his forelegs hanging over Will's shoulders as he ruts forward, finds Will's hole, and thrusts in.

Will screams, turns his head and bites Hannibal's thigh, and Hannibal growls, reaching forward again, forcing Will to curl up, trapped between his mate and his pack. He fits his hand beneath Harley's stomach and dips his fingers down, finds where Will is stretched and soaking wet, rim blushing bright and red and gripping Harley's cock tightly as he pistons in and out, chasing his knot.

He waits until Harley stills, and slams deep, knotting Will with a low rumble, and then works his fingers in next to the animal's knot, stretching Will further.

"Oh, _God_ , Hannibal, _fuck_ -." Will bites him again, hard enough to welt, and then turns his head and sucks Hannibal's spent cock into his mouth, too thirsty to remember that Hannibal won't get hard again so soon. Still, he sucks relentlessly, desperate for his alpha, and Hannibal snarls with oversensitivity, and wraps his fingers in Will's hair, tugging him off.

"Hannibal, _please_."

Hannibal smiles, and sighs, working his fingers in along the top of Harley's cock and forcing it down, forcing it to rut against Will's battered prostate. He feels a strong, visceral surge of pleasure in his chest when Will spasms around him, whimpering loudly, and comes with a shudder, slick ass clenching and gushing thickly around Harley's knot with enough force to almost push him out.

"No, darling," he purrs, and clamps down on Will's nape again, forcing him to relax. Will whines, and claws at his hips. "Let him fill you, there's a good boy."

Will gasps, trembling harshly as Hannibal keeps forcing the dog's knot against Will's sensitive prostate, until his cries and whines devolve into helpless, wanton sobs, choking at the base of his neck where Hannibal is gripping him tight. Then, they gain volume and pitch again, becoming near screams by the time Harley's knot goes down, and he pulls out with another slick gush of come and Will's natural wetness.

Hannibal smiles, and pulls his fingers out, smearing them up Will's spine.

"Brutus," he calls, and the dog's ears perk up. He stands, tail wagging wildly, and Will sucks in a breath and lifts his hips in readiness.

But Hannibal has other plans.

He grips Will by the hair and lifts him to his knees, taking in Will's glazed golden eyes, his slack jaw, his pink and swollen mouth. He kisses his mate lightly, tasting his own come on Will's tongue, on the inside of his teeth, and Will whimpers and clutches at him, eyes bright with tears when Hannibal pulls away.

He guides Will to the end of the bed and sits on the edge of it, pulling Will into his lap. Then, he wraps a hand around his cock and forces it inside his mate, snarling at the feeling of so much rival seed inside there, threatening his own ability to impregnate Will during his heat. Will clutches at him, nuzzles and mouths at his neck, panting heavily at the implication that Hannibal will give him what he wants – a baby, the only thing that can stop a heat prematurely.

Hannibal holds Will's thighs, spreads him wide, and lays back, pulling Will over him. He hears Brutus approaching, breaths puffing hard between their legs. Smiles, when the big dog rises and plants his paws on either side of Will's hands where they are on the bed.

Will lifts his head, and looks at him with wide eyes.

Bites his lip, as Hannibal feels Brutus' cock rut along his own, seeking his master's wet, open hole.

Hannibal watches as Will's eyes flash, his expression tightening, body spasming as Brutus grunts, and his leaking, thick cock finds Will's entrance, already stretched wide by Hannibal. He pushes in, and Hannibal groans at the utterly broken look on Will's face, as his rim is stretched so wide, his body filled in that aching way omegas crave so badly.

Will whimpers, when Brutus bottoms out inside him, and the feeling of another big cock right next to his own inside his mate would make Hannibal blind with rage, if he couldn't see just how much Will is enjoying it. His sweet mate looks barely human anymore, stricken and static, and when Brutus starts to move, sinking in and out of Will in smooth, forceful thrusts, he puts his teeth to Hannibal's shoulder and screams.

Hannibal wraps a hand in Will's hair, the other over his neck, protecting him in case Brutus tries to bite, but the dog seems content to mount and slobber and fuck to his heart's content. Hannibal puts his teeth to Will's red ear and snarls; "You must feel split apart, darling."

Will cries out, sharp and high, and nods weakly. His hands curl under Hannibal's shoulders and hold on for dear life.

"I imagine he'll leave quite a mess behind in you, Will." He can feel that Brutus is hitting deep, forcing Hannibal's cockhead to butt against Will's exposed, descended cervix, which is only open during a time an omega is in heat, to ensure they can breed. "You'll be dripping with him for days."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Will gasps, and reaches between his belly and Hannibal's, fisting his red, aching cock tightly. He turns his head and bites hard at Hannibal's throat. "Don't let him breed me. You – I want you. Please, _please_."

Hannibal's smile turns wide and savage. "I'm sorry, darling, I don't think I could stop him if I wanted to."

Will tightens up around them, like he might be able to force Brutus out, but all it does is make both Hannibal and the dog snarl in pleasure. Will, despite his protests, is as wet and open as ever, his muscles battered into submission from taking so many cocks and knots. He wouldn't be able to resist if he tried.

"Oh, _God_ , Hannibal." The way he cries out Hannibal's name and God's, they may as well be the same. His free hand wraps in Hannibal's hair, and he moans, guttural and low. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Good," Hannibal purrs, and digs his nails into Will's nape so that he can't struggle. He rolls his hips, letting his cock slip free, because though Will is taking them both right now, he can tell it's a strain, and the thought of bearing a dog's knot while being trapped inside Will isn't a comfortable one.

But Will shrieks, and claws at his neck. "Get back inside me," he demands, and lifts his head so Hannibal can see his eyes. "I swear to God I'll kill you if you don't."

Hannibal's head flares hot at the words, his stomach tense and eyes bright with intrigue, but he obeys, holding Will fast and easing his cock back inside of his mate. This time, he is the one to feel Will parting for him, the one that bears the slide of the animal inside of Will as he makes room for himself.

Brutus snorts loudly, grunting, and goes still, pressing as deep as he can. His knot, when it swells, is huge and hard and traps Hannibal's cock by the base. He winces, but the pressure is teasing at where his own knot would swell, like there's a mouth wrapped around the place, and with every twitch and judder of Will's heat-wracked body, he can feel himself getting closer.

Will shudders, and spasms, and snarls, his hand working over his cock quickly as he comes all over Hannibal's belly. He goes limp between them, shaking and panting like he can't catch his breath, and Hannibal feels Brutus starting to come, flooding Will and around Hannibal's cock so thick and hot, it's like Will just came again, dousing them with his slick.

He snarls, and works Will's hips down onto his cock, closing his eyes as his own knot blossoms, above Brutus', deeper in Will, and locks on top. His cockhead is pressed right to Will's cervical opening, and he knows when he comes, it's straight into Will's most fertile place.

Will screams at the stretch, throws his head back and howls to the ceiling as he comes again, inner muscles clamping tight around the knots inside him so neither Hannibal nor Brutus can pull out. He bares his teeth and Hannibal rears up, kissing him fiercely, snarling when Will bites him hard enough to draw blood.

Will claws at his neck, at his shoulders, down his chest, like he's little better than an animal himself. He ruts between them, driving his spent cock through the mess he left behind on Hannibal's belly, shuddering and shuddering as he comes again, and again, absolutely wild and relentless with pleasure, his body so tight around Hannibal and Brutus that Hannibal doesn't know if it will ever end. The pressure is excruciating with how good it feels, Hannibal so sensitive and Brutus growling, tail wagging wildly enough that it moves his haunches and continues to tease Will's rim and the bottom of Hannibal's knot.

Brutus deflates first, and pulls out with another grunt, shaking himself off, and Hannibal is quick to roll Will onto his back and lifts his hips, keeping him plugged and full. Will screams, the sound stuck behind gritted teeth, arching and clawing at Hannibal, so open and wet that Hannibal can fuck him with his knot still fully swollen.

Which he does, teasing Will's abused prostate and the sore opening of his cervix. Will tears at his own hair, writhes like a wild animal, and when he opens his eyes, they can't focus – are merely the glazed, shining gold of an omega primally taken by his most basic drives: to submit, and to breed.

He's soaking wet, gushing slick and come onto Hannibal's thighs even around his knot, and Hannibal snarls, and rears over him, and flattens a hand to Will's throat. "Be still," he growls, and Will does immediately, gasping and pawing at his wrist like he can't quite tell what part of Hannibal's body it is.

"Alpha," he whimpers. "Please."

Hannibal smiles, and uses Will's body to ease the last of his orgasm from him, huffing as his knot deflates and he's forced out by Will's spasming muscles. He's leaking here, utterly ruined, oozing thick trails of come and slick, milky-white and so thick and heavy, Hannibal doesn't think the stains will ever come out.

He works three fingers into Will, knowing his mate will not tolerate being empty – he made Will throw away his dildos, because between five male dogs and Hannibal, they can keep him more than satisfied. And if not, Hannibal will get him another dog, and another, until he is.

He works in a fourth finger, when Will continues to gasp and whine – pitiful, terrible noises. He pushes in past his knuckles, and Will gasps. Forces his thumb in, and Will whimpers.

He curls them, to mimic a knot, and Will howls and comes again, dry now, well past the point of spent and straight into the realm of fucked-out exhaustion. His lashes flutter, and close, and he trembles and grips his hair tightly.

"Will," Hannibal purrs, and Will opens his eyes. They are somewhat sharper now, but no less golden. Hannibal works his fist around until he has his knuckles brushing Will's prostate, watches his chest heave, his stomach sink in, thighs trembling with arousal. He sighs, and smiles. "How do you feel?"

"So good," Will breathes. "Feels…" He tips his head back, showing his neck, and pets down his chest. "Feels so good. So good, alpha, thank you."

Hannibal smiles, and lets himself purr openly, soothing Will as he works his knuckles against Will's prostate, his other hand circling Will's cock, and edges him to another orgasm, that is as weak as the noises Will makes as he shakes and comes, thighs pulling in, nails tight around Hannibal's wrist.

"Stop," he begs. "Please. Stop."

Hannibal nods, uncurls his fingers and slides them out of Will, shivering at how easy it is. He wipes his hand cursorily on the blankets, and prowls over his mate, covering him as alphas do when they are finished mounting. He rolls Will to his belly, so he can nuzzle and bite Will's neck – and, when Will is ready, mount and knot him again.

Will sighs, completely spent, red and wet and shining with sweat. "When's the full moon?" he asks. In his normal state, he keeps track of it religiously, but when in heat, he can only think of sex and food and little else that makes him human.

"Tomorrow night," Hannibal replies, soft with promise. "If you're still in heat, I will make sure you are thoroughly satisfied."

Will's lips twitch in an exhausted smile, and he turns his head so they can share one more kiss before Will succumbs to sleep. "Good."


End file.
